musicapartefandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Cure
The Cure es una banda de rock gótico que se formó en 1976 en Crawley, Inglaterra. Aunque, en un principió adoptó el nombre de Easy Cure. Robert Smith es uno de sus fundadores y considerado el líder del grupo. Durante su carrera musical han tenido diversos cambios de estilo y géneros pasando por el post-punk, el rock gótico, el rock alternativo o la música electrónica. * Comienzos En 1978 Smith reabutiza el trío formado por el mismo, Thompson (quien abandonó el grupo) y Michael Dempsey, que ahora pasa a llamarse The Cure e integrado por Smith, Tolhurst y Dempsey. En este año graban una maqueta. A finales de ese mismo año la banda debua con 'Killing an Arab'. En 1979 publican su primer álbum de estudio titulado 'Three imaginary boys' con tendencia post-punk, el cual recibió buenas críticas. Comienzan entonces a hacer giras por Londres. En 1980 editan el primer disco y lo venden en américa con otro nombre, ahora titulado 'Boys don't cry' al que han añadido nuevas canciones como 'Killing an Arab'. * Primera etapa musical Con el estilo post-punk lograron tener éxtico en Inglaterra, pero, en 1981 graban su segundo disco, 'Fait', cuya temática principal fue el agnosticismo. Éste tenía un marcado estilo gótico. Con esto se revela que el grupo se ha vuelto más introsprectivo, llegando incluso a sufrir cierta crisis los propios integrantes. En 1982 se publiba 'Pornography', considerado uno de sus discos principales y mejor valorados dentro del movimiento gótico. Con su publicación realizaron una gira que acabó con un parón del grupo durante un tiempo, momento en el que Gallup deja el grupo, el cual se queda como dueto en aquel entonces. * Segunda etapa musical En 1982 publican 'Let's go to de bed', un single más pop, jovial, con toques de música electrónica que no tenía nada que ver con los trabajos anteriores. A partir de ahí, el grupo comienza a hacer pop electrónico con temas coom 'The walk' o 'The lovecats', publicados en 1983. 'The Top' fue su siguiente disco en el que Smith compuso los temas junto a Tlhurst. En esta etapa Andy Anderson abandona el grupo y entra Boris Wiliams con el que comienzan una gira que finalizó con el abandono de Phil Thornalley y la vuelta de Simon Gallup. En 1985 publican 'The head on the door' el cual recibe críticas muy buenas. En 1986 se publica un álbum recopilatorio de los diez años de trabajo de la banda titulado 'Staring at the sea'. * Tercera etapa musical En 1987 lanzan el doble disco 'Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me' que tuvo mucha popularidad y fue uno de los cinco discos más vendidos en Europa y disco de platino en Estados Unidos. Un año después, el grupo se toma un descanso después de numerosos conciertos y giras. En 1989 sacan 'Disintegratios' lo que supuso una vuelta al estilo gótico anterior y que tuvo aún más éxito que los anteriores, consiguiendo alcanzar más de tres millones de copias vendidas. En 1990 Roger O'Donnel abandonó la banda y fue sustituido por Perry Bamonte, con el que publicaron 'Wish' y poco después 'Mixed up', una colección de remezclas con algunos temas inéditos. En 1994 y 1995 la banda sufrió diversos cambios entre sus componentes hasta que en 1996 vuelven a sacar 'Wild mood swings', un disco variado que no se identificaba con la esencia anterior del grupo y que no recibió buenas críticas. En 1997 publicaron un recopilatorio titulado 'Galore' y en el 2000 lo hicieron con 'Bloodflowers' donde recuperan su lado oscuro y con ello la fama mundial que obtuvieron años atrás. En 2003 publicaron un DVD llamado 'Triology' donde se incluían conciertos en directo de la banda. * Cuarta etapa musical En 2004 lanzan un nuevo trabajo llamado 'The Cure' muy variado que sí recibió buena acogida y críticas. Igualmente, publicaron un recopilatorio titulado 'Join the dots'. Con esto llevaron a cabo una gira mundial con diversas actuaciones. En 2008 sacaron su último disco '4:13 dream', que no tuvo demasiado éxito. * Discografía 1979 - Three imaginary boys 1980 - Seventeen seconds 1981 - Faith 1982 - Pornography 1984 - The top 1985 - The head on the door 1987 - Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me 1989 - Desintegration 1992 - Wish 1996 - Wild mood swings 2000 - Bloodflowers 2004 - The Cure 2008 - 4:13 dream